Triangulo amoroso
by AnnieKaraiJuumonji10
Summary: Sesshõmaru y Kohaku le revelan sus sentimientos a Rin, ella debe de tomar la decisión de a quién de los dos ama pero sus sentimientos están muy confundidos, envolviéndola en un triángulo amoroso ¿Quién de los será el dueño de su corazón? [Este fic es una petición de Nabiki-san hecha para el foro "Hazme el amor"


**Summary: **Sesshõmaru y Kohaku le revelan sus sentimientos a Rin, ella debe de tomar la decisión de a quién de los dos ama pero sus sentimientos están muy confundidos envolviéndola en un triángulo amoroso _¿Quién de los será el dueño de su corazón? _[_Este fic es una petición de Nabiki-san hecha para el foro "Hazme el amor"_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

_Espero que les guste mucho esta historia y a ti Nabiki-san tambien espero que te guste mucho XD_

(…)

Ya han pasado varios años desde que la Shikon No Tama desapareció y Naraku fue destruido, también desde que Rin se fue a vivir a la aldea con la Anciana Kaede ya que ella le dijo a Sesshõmaru que ella que debía de convivir con los humanos para poder adaptarse y quedarse a vivir en una aldea o lo que ella decidiera.

Rin se ha vuelto una hermosa joven de veinte años, su pelo largo tan brilloso y sedoso, sus ojos destellan cada vez que sonríe, su sonrisa esa que hacía que cualquier joven se enamorara y quisiera que ella fuese su pareja.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba realmente enamorado de ella, pero había dos hombres realmente enamorados de ella, para ser más específicos un humano que era su amigo desde pequeña y un daiyokai su protector.

Los dos no podían negarlo, pero si lo ocultaban uno más que el otro ya que el daiyokai no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos.

Los dos sabían que era el momento perfecto para decirle sus sentimientos por ella, ninguno de los dos sabía que había alguien más enamorado de ella.

(…)

Había empezado a amanecer y los rayos de luz entraban en la casa despertando lentamente a Rin, se había levantado alegre ya que Sesshõmaru la iría a visitar, la última vez que la visito fue hace dos semanas cuando fue su cumpleaños le dijo que no regresaría a visitarla en dos semanas ya que tenía unos asuntos que atender.

Se levantó lentamente, comenzó a estirarse y después fue a buscar entre su ropa un kimono color rosa adornado con diferentes tipos de flores, cuando termino de arreglarse fue a hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días Rin – dijo la anciana Kaede sentándose para desayunar

-Buenos días – dijo Rin mientras servía el desayuno

-Es muy hermoso el Kimono que te pusiste hoy –

-Gracias –

-¿Te lo pusiste por algo en especial? – pregunto mientras bebía un poco de su té viéndola pícaramente

-No… no, claro que no – respondió Rin sonrojada

-Hoy te vendrá a visitar el Señor Sesshõmaru ¿Verdad? –

-Si hoy viene a visitarme, él me dijo que me visitaría en dos semanas y ya pasaron esas dos semanas -

Las dos terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente, cuando terminaron de desayunar alguien llamo a la puerta con un "hola".

-¿Quién podrá ser?, ¿Sera el Señor Sesshõmaru? – pregunto la Anciana Kaede viendo

-No lo sé, a lo mejor si es el –

-Se puede pasar – era una voz masculina

-Sí, claro pasen –

-Kohaku – dijo Rin

-Joven Kohaku que alegría verle

-Hola Anciana Kaede, hola Rin –

-¿Como has estado Rin? – pregunto Kohaku mientras la abrazaba

-Muy bien Kohaku ¿y tú? –

-Igual muy bien ¿Y cómo ha estado usted Anciana Kaede? –

-Muy bien joven Kohaku, Pero bueno perdón que no me pueda quedar a hablar más tiempo pero tengo cosas que atender, Rin cuando puedas me alcanzas tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, nos vemos joven Kohaku – dijo la Anciana Kaede mientras se iba

-Nos vemos – dijo Kohaku

-¡Después la alcanzo Anciana Kaede! – grito Rin ya que la Anciana Kaede ya no estaba tan cerca

-Rin – dijo Kohaku casi en forma de susurro

-¿Qué pasa Kohaku? –

-Te traje un regalo – dijo Kohaku mientras le entregaba la cajita en donde se encontraba el regalo

-No debiste de haberte molestado en traerme un regalo – decía Rin mientras admiraba la cajita curiosamente

-No es ninguna molestia – dijo mientras le miraba sonriendo

Rin habría lentamente la cajita y cuando al fin termino de abrirla vio que era una pulsera con piedras hermosas.

-Kohaku, gracias –

-No tienes nada que agradecer –

-Es muy hermosa – dijo Rin mientras la sacaba de la cajita

-Espera – dijo Kohaku e inmediatamente Rin paro - ¿Puedo ponértela? – pregunto sonrojado

-Claro –

Rin le dio la pulsera y Kohaku se la puso lentamente en la muñeca izquierda.

-Listo –

-En serio es muy hermosa Kohaku –

-Igual que tu Rin – esto hizo que Rin se sonrojara un poco

(…)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraba llegando a la aldea Sesshõmaru quien se encontró con Kaede que estaba recogiendo hierbas medicinales.

-Señor Sesshõmaru –

-Anciana Kaede ¿Dónde está Rin? –

-Sigue en la casa, la deje hablando con el joven Kohaku – contesto la anciana Kaede mientras se paraba del suelo

-¿La dejo hablando a solas con él? – pregunto Sesshõmaru su cara se veía seria pero su voz se oía enojada

-Sí, confió en Rin y el joven Kohaku es muy respetuoso, si me disculpa me retiro tengo que checar algo –

Cuando la anciana Kaede se retiró Sesshõmaru se dirigió rápidamente pero con calma hacia la cabaña.

(…)

-Rin tengo algo que decirte –

-Claro ¿Qué pasa? –

-Rin tu eres una persona muy importante para mí – decía Kohaku mientras la agarraba de las manos

-Si lo sé y tú también eres alguien importante para mí –

-Rin lo que quiero decir es que yo te quiero más… -

-Rin – una voz interrumpió a Kohaku

-Señor Sesshõmaru – dijo Rin sorprendida mientras se soltaba de las manos de Kohaku

-Señor Sesshõmaru – dijo Kohaku enojado ya que lo interrumpió

-Creí que llegaría más tarde – dijo Rin nerviosa

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto Sesshõmaru serio pero en el interior estaba muy celoso pero no lo mostraba

-Solo estábamos hablando y Kohaku me iba a decir algo – dijo Rin volteando a ver a Kohaku

-Eh... no olvídalo te lo dijo después – dijo Kohaku nervioso

-¡Rin! – se oyó que la Anciana Kaede la llamaba

-¿Qué pasa? Anciana Kaede – pregunto Rin al salir de la casa

-Kagome está a punto de dar a luz ven rápido –

-Ya voy –

-Yo ahorita los alcanzo tengo que ayudar a mi cuñado y a Shippô a tranquilizar a Inuyasha, claro si se pone nervioso o empieza a caminar como loco – dijo Kohaku

-Si claro, aunque supongo que debería de acostumbrarse ya que este será su tercer hijo –

-Con Inuyasha nunca se sabe –

-Cierto, Señor Sesshomaru perdóneme pero tengo que ir – dijo Rin viéndolo fijamente

-Claro – dijo Sesshõmaru serio

-¡Nos vemos! – grito Rin mientras corría hacia la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome

Kohaku y Sesshõmaru veían como Rin se iba quedándose en un profundo silencio el ambiente se sentía tenso.

-Se pide permiso antes de entrar Señor Sesshõmaru – dijo Kohaku viéndolo enojado

-¿Y? –

-Que me interrumpió cuando le iba a decir algo importante a Rin –

-Mmpf –

-Mejor me voy ya, con permiso – dijo Kohaku y se restiro rápidamente

Pasaron un par horas pero al fin el tercer hijo de Kagome e Inuyasha nació y Rin pudo al fin salir para buscar a Sesshõmaru.

-Señor Sesshõmaru, Señor Sesshõmaru –

-Por acá Rn –

-Señor Sesshõmaru que bien que ya lo encontré – dijo Rin alegre

-¿Solo hablabas con Kohaku? – pregunto Sesshõmaru serio pero se veía que estaba enojado

-Sí, solo hablábamos ¿Tiene algo de malo? – Rin pregunto seria y curiosa ya que no sentía que fuera algo malo

-Algo de malo – susurro Sesshõmaru, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada de malo, los celos hacia Kohaku lo estaban jugando una mala pasada

-Señor Sesshõmaru –

-Olvídalo Rin, te traje un nuevo Kimono - dijo entregándole el Kimono a Rin

-Gracias, es muy bonito – dijo Rin viendo el Kimono detenidamente

-Rin tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante –

-¿Qué pasa? Señor Sesshõmaru –

-¡Amo Bonito! – se oyó gritar a Jaken desde lejos

-Señor Jaken –

-Hola Rin – dijo Jaken viéndola

-Jaken – dijo Sesshõmaru molesto

-Disculpe mi interrupción Amo bonito –

-No se preocupe Señor Jaken –

-Jaken –

-Si Amo bonito –

-Déjanos solos – Jaken obedeció rápidamente a la orden que le dio Sesshõmaru

-Cierto ¿Qué me quería decir Señor Sesshõmaru? –

-Es algo que pensé en estas dos semanas que no te visite –

En ese momento llego Kohaku y se usó al lado de Rin interrumpiendo la plática.

-Rin me enviaron a que te avisara que ya está la comida, todos vamos a comer juntos por la celebración del nacimiento de la hija de la Señora Kagome e Inuyasha – dijo Kohaku no viendo a Rin si no viendo a Sesshõmaru enojado y el respondía la mirada de Kohaku igual con una mirada

-Si claro, adelántate tu Kohaku yo ahorita voy –

-Ve de una vez Rin parece que solo te esperan a ti – dijo Sesshõmaru serio pero en el fondo ardía de celos ya que Kohaku estaba muy cerca de ella

-Está bien, vamos Kohaku – los dos inmediatamente se fueron

-Amo bonito –

-¿Qué quieres? Jaken –

-¿Qué es lo que quería decirle a la señorita Rin? –

-Eso no te importa Jaken –

Pasaron un par de horas ya que después de comer todos querían cargar y ver más de cerca a la recién nacida a tal punto que a Rin se le olvido el Señor Sesshõmaru.

-Bueno Rin y yo ya nos retiramos – decía la Anciana Kaede mientras se despedía de todos

-Las acompaño a su cabaña – dijo Kohaku parándose de donde estaba sentado

-Bueno entonces vámonos ya –

Los tres salieron al mismo tiempo pero la Anciana Kaede iba un poco más delante de los dos.

-Oye Kohaku –

-¿Qué pasa Rin? –

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir en la mañana?

-A si eso, bueno es algo complicado de decir –

-No puede ser tan complicado –

-Bueno Rin te conozco desde que somos niños y hemos vivido y hecho muchas cosas –

-Sí, ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver? –

-En realidad nada –dijo Kohaku rascándose la cabeza

-Oh –

-Bueno lo que quiero decirte es que te quiero mucho Rin –

-Yo igual te quiero mucho Kohaku –

-Si pero te quiero más que… -

-Rin ya es muy tarde deberías de estar dormida –

-Señor Sesshõmaru, que tonta, se me olvido…

-Hablaremos otro día Rin ahora ya es demasiado tarde –

-Si claro, perdóname Kohaku hablamos mañana, buenas noches – decía Rin mientras caminaba más rápido para alcanzar a la Anciana Kaede

-¿Por qué siempre me interrumpe cuando hablo con Rin? – pregunto Kohaku enojado

-Tu interrumpiste nuestra platica de ese rato – dijo Sesshõmaru tomándole poca importancia

-Parece que te opones a la felicidad de Rin – dijo Kohaku molesto

-No creo que la felicidad de Rin este al lado de un humano – con estas palabras Sesshõmaru se fue dejando solo a Kohaku

-¿Qué trato de decir? –

(…)

A la mañana siguiente Rin se para deprisa ya que se acordó que Sesshõmaru quería hablar con ella de algo importante, pero se le ocurrió que quizás él ya se había ido y decidió dejar de apresurarse.

-Buenos días Anciana Kaede –

-Buenos días Rin, me encontré con Kohaku y me dijo que te dijera que si podías te veía enfrente de la casa en la que se está quedando –

-¿Y en que casa se está quedando? –

-En una que está cerca de la de Sango y Miroku –

-Está bien, bueno voy con el –

Rin se dirigía hacia la casa en la que se quedaba Kohaku pensando en que si al fin le diría lo que le trataba de decir pero siempre eran interrumpidos, ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme?, se preguntaba Rin.

-Hola Kohaku –

-Hola Rin –

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Para qué querías verme? – pregunto Rin curiosa

-Quería preguntarte ¿Si te gustaría dar un paseo sobre Kirara conmigo? – pregunto Kohaku nervioso y un poco sonrojado

-Claro-

-Genial – dijo Kohaku mientras se subía a Kirara – Te ayudo a subir – dijo mientras le daba la mano

Rin y Kohaku se las pasaban muy bien a Rin le gustaba mucho sentir el viento sobre su cara y a Kohaku le encantaba verla sonreír.

-Rin –

-¿Qué pasa Kohaku? –

-Lo que he querido decirte es que tú me gustas mucho, no como amiga sino como algo más ¿Y quería saber si tú quieres ser mi pareja? - rin no sabía que contestarle daba gracias porque ella estaba detrás de él y no podía voltear a ver su reacción de sorpresa y confundida

-Kohaku no sé qué decir –

-Kirara para un momento pero no desciendas – cuando Kirara hizo lo que le dijo Kohaku, él se voltio con mucho cuidado para ver a Rin – No te pido que lo contestes ahora, solo te pido que lo pienses – decía Kohaku mientras le sostenía las manos

-Está bien Kohaku, lo pensare –

Mientras tanto en un árbol no muy alejado alguien los observaba.

-Amo bonito, ¿Por qué espiamos a la Señorita Rin? – Pregunto Jaken pero no recibió respuesta alguna – Amo bonito ¿puedo decirle algo? –

-¿Qué quieres? Jaken –

-¿No cree que la niña Rin y el joven Kohaku hacen una bonita pareja?

-Jaken cállate – acto seguido le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se fue a otro lugar

-¡Ay! Dije algo malo – decía Jaken en voz baja mientras se sobaba - ¡Espéreme Amo Bonito! –

Después de un rato Rin y Kohaku terminaron su paseo y se despidieron.

(...)

_¿Por qué no puedo controlar este sentimiento?, ¿Por qué me siento así cada vez que él está cerca de ella?, ya he tomado la decisión de lo que voy a hacer, pero estos sentimientos son de un humano._

Es lo que pensaba Sesshõmaru él tenía sus sentimientos hacia Rin muy en claro pero no los controla cuando está cerca de ella.

(…)

Y no era el único que estaba confundido en algún tema Kohaku también estaba confundido pero no por lo que sentía, sino por lo que le dijo Sesshõmaru:

_-No creo que la felicidad de Rin este al lado de un humano – _

-¿Qué me trato de decir Sesshõmaru? – Pregunto Kohaku en voz baja voltio a ver a Kirara quien lo miraba fijamente – No entiendo Kirara si él dice que la felicidad de Rin no va a ser estando al lado de un humano, entonces el jamás permitirá que se case con alguien, o es que…. – Kohaku para de hablar para pensar por un momento – Sera que Sesshõmaru también está enamorado de Rin… No no lo creo que cosas tan tontas digo Kirara – en ese momento se fue a dormir

(…)

Rin no podía dormir, solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kohaku, no sabía qué le iba a responder, le dijo que no la iba a presionar pero era obvio que tampoco se tenía que tardar mucho en contestar, pero ¿Qué sentía por Kohaku?, ¿Sentía solo amistad o lo quería más que a un amigo?, en ese mismo momento tenía tantas dudas hacia sus sentimientos sobre él y Rin después de varios minutos de pensar en eso se pudo dormir.

-Rin – una voz interrumpía su sueño

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto aun dormida

-Rin tendrás que acompañarme a la aldea que está en el norte –

-¿Por qué?, ¿Paso algo? –

-No solo que no tienen sacerdotisa que los atienda en un parto ya que salió a atender otro asunto y dicen que la mujer tiene que dar a luz en estos días –

-Está bien, solo deme unos minutos y ahorita salgo Anciana Kaede – dijo Rin parándose

-Está bien, te espero afuera –

Después de varios minutos Rin salió y vio a la Anciana Kaede despidiéndose de algunos aldeanos y de Kohaku.

-Volveremos en un par de días – dijo la Anciana Kaede

-Nos vemos –

-Nos vemos, cuídense mucho – dijo Kohaku mientras ellas se alejaban

Ya había pasado un día y medio desde que Rin y la Anciana Kaede se habían ido a la aldea del norte, Sesshõmaru quien no sabía que Rin se había ido llego a la aldea junto con Jaken y fue directamente hacia la casa en la que Rin vivía junto con la Anciana Kaede, Kohaku lo vio mientras volaba arriba de Kirara y descendió rápidamente.

-Señor Sesshomaru, Rin no está – dijo Kohaku serio y Sesshõmaru lo voltio a ver

-¿Dónde está? –

-Fue a la aldea del norte acompañando a la Anciana Kaede –

-¿Y para que fue? –

-Fueron a atender a una mujer que está a punto de dar a luz en estos días y la aldea no tiene sacerdotisa que los atienda en estos momentos –

-Y venimos para nada – dijo Jaken molesto

-Señor Sesshõmaru quería preguntarle ¿Qué me trato de decir con que "No creía que la felicidad de Rin estuviera al lado de un humano"? –

-Deberías de entenderlo, el significado es lógico – dijo Sesshõmaru serio y no tomándole importancia a lo que le pregunto Kohaku

-Eh – Kohaku no entendía lo que le decía, hasta que la idea que se le había ocurrido una noche, era cierto había alguien más enamorado de Rin pero no era cualquiera – Si pero eso es decisión de Rin a lo mejor si quiere pasar el resto de su vida con un humano – dijo Kohaku enojado

-¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que quiere Rin? –

-A lo mejor no sé lo que Rin quiere pero puedo asegurar que usted tampoco sabe lo que ella quiere, ella es la única que lo sabe –

-Mmpf –

-Los humanos somos menos complicados – dijo Kohaku enojado

-Claro – dijo Sesshõmaru no prestando mucha atención haciendo que Kohaku se enojara más

-¡Pero por lo menos mostramos nuestros sentimientos, los décimos, los mostramos y no los negamos! – grito Kohaku furioso

-Pero que niño tan irrespetuoso – dijo Jaken en voz baja

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sesshõmaru serio pero se oía enojado

-Usted sabe bien lo que quiero decir – contesto viéndolo fijamente

Los dos solo se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, la mirada de Sesshõmaru era fría y la de Kohaku enojada más bien furiosa.

Inuyasha y Miroku iban pasando cerca y los vieron, Inuyasha quien conoce bien a Sesshõmaru sabía que si no asían algo eso iba a terminar muy mal.

-Kohaku ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto Miroku dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda

-Auch, Miroku -

-Sesshõmaru que alegría verte pero Rin no está – dijo Inuyasha

Sesshõmaru no le hizo caso lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta e irse y Jaken iba detrás de él.

-¿Qué paso? Kohaku parecía que se iban a pelear – pregunto Miroku curioso

-No parecía, si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde se hubieran peleado –

-No es cierto – replico Kohaku – No nos íbamos a pelear –

-Claro y ¿De que estaban hablando? – pregunto Inuyasha

-De nada importante –

-Bueno eso ya es tema del pasado, Kohaku ven conmigo Sango quiere que comas con nosotros – dijo Miroku jalándolo

-Sí, Claro –

(…)

Habían pasado varios días desde la discusión de Sesshõmaru y Kohaku, al fin Rin y la Anciana Kaede iban a regresar a la aldea.

Llegaron inmediatamente a descansar ya que todos los días que estuvieron en la otra aldea fueron agotadores ya que tenían que estar todo el día cuidando de la mujer para atenderla inmediatamente cuando estuviera a punto de dar a luz.

Cuando Rin termino de descansar salió de la casa para dar un paseo, iba caminando por donde recogían todas las hierbas medicinales cuando vi que algo se acercaba a ella corriendo y diviso que era Jaken.

-Hola Señor Jaken –

-Ho… Hola… Rin – decía Jaken con mucho esfuerzo ya que corrió tan rápido que se canso

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto Rin preocupada

-Sí, estoy bien –

-¿Qué hace aquí? –

-Vine a ver si ya habías regresado –

-Pues si ya regrese –

-Muy bien iré a avisarle a mi amo –

-Está bien, pero ya no vaya corriendo le va a ser daño –

Rin se quedaba viendo como Jaken se iba.

-Hola Rin – una voz interrumpió lo que hacia

-Ah… Hola Kohaku –

-¿Cuándo regresaste? –

-Apenas regresamos pero no le avisamos a nadie porque llegamos muy cansadas –

-¿Y cómo les fue? –

-Bien él bebe nació sano y fuerte –

-Rin – se oyó una voz que la llamaba pero no era la de Kohaku

-Señor Sesshõmaru que rápido llego – dijo Rin sorprendida

Kohaku solo se limitaba a verlo con enojo y Sesshõmaru también le miraba con enojo pero lo disimulaba.

-Bueno mejor me voy, nos vemos Rin – dijo Kohaku yéndose rápidamente

-¿Qué hacían? – pregunto Sesshõmaru serio

-Solo platicábamos –

-Ese muchacho quiere ser más que tu amigo ¿Lo sabias? – la voz de Sesshõmaru se oí molesta y Rin lo notaba

-Si lo sé, el me lo dijo – la contestación de Rin sorprendió a Sesshõmaru pero se puso aún más serio y enojado, su enojo no era cualquier enojo en realidad eran celos

-¿Y planeas corresponderle esos sentimientos? –

-No lo sé – en ese momento Rin se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir pero Sesshõmaru la jalo del brazo fuertemente evitando que se fuera - ¡Auch! ¿Qué hace? – Sesshõmaru al darse cuenta de que fue muy brusco con ella la soltó rápidamente

-No soporto verte cerca de él – Rin no entendía lo que le decía Sesshõmaru – Ese humano no te merece –

-Sesshõmaru – dijo Rin en voz baja

-Rin lo que trato decirte es que ya no eres una niña y quiero que regreses conmigo pero no como mi protegida si no como mi compañera –

-Señor Sesshõmaru yo no sé qué responderle –

-No tienes que contestarlo ahora, solo piensa si es lo que quieres – dijo Sesshõmaru serio

-Está bien, me tengo que ir – diciendo esto Rin se fue corriendo

Rin llego agitada a la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha pero en la casa solo estaban Sango, Kagome y los niños, al verla tan agitada se preocuparon por ella.

-Rin ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kagome quien tenía a la recién nacida entre sus brazos

-Estoy muy confundida – decía Rin nerviosa

-¿En que estas confundida? – pregunto Sango

-En el amor –

-Oh niños salgan a jugar tenemos que hablar con Rin a solas pero jueguen en donde los podamos ver – dijo Sango y todos los niños salieron inmediatamente y Kagome dejo a la bebe en su camita

-¿Y que confusión tienes en el amor? – pregunto Kagome curiosa

-Es que no se con cuál de los dos quiero pasar toda la vida -

-Espera ¿Dos? – pregunto Sango sorprendida

-Si dos – reafirmo Rin - ¿Cómo es que decides a la persona con la que quieres estar? –

-Bueno eso lo sientes –

-Pero yo no sé lo que siento –

-Oh eso es un problema – dijo Sango viendo a Kagome

-No tanto, pero dime una cosa ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Kagome curiosa

-Eh… Bueno uno es tu hermano Sango – dijo Rin nerviosa

-Si lo sabía, me conto que le gustabas pero no sabía que ya te lo había dicho –

-¿Y quién es el otro? –

-Es… es… es Sesshõmaru – dijo Rin en voz baja

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Sango con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Me lo había imaginado, se ve que te ama aunque no lo demuestre –

-¿Lo dices en serio Kagome? – pregunto Sango incrédula

-Si –

-Bueno los dos me dijeron lo que sienten, cada uno a su forma claro, y me siento confundida –

-Rin el único consejo que Sango y yo te podemos hablar es que te calmes y cuando lo hagas escucha a tu corazón, tu corazón es el que sabrá tomar la decisión correcta –

Rin suspiro – Esta bien, lo hare, me tengo que ir para escuchar a mi corazón, gracias por el consejo –

-Pero escúchalo bien Rin no elijas lo que te convenga, elije lo que haga feliz por eso escucha al corazón – dijo Kagome sonriéndole

-Claro – dijo Rin mientras salía de la casa

_Escuchar a mi corazón ese el consejo que la señora Kagome me dio, pero no lo escucho a lo mejor no lo escucho porque todavía no estoy calmada ¿pero la decisión que tome mi corazón será la correcta? Si la decisión que tome es la correcta el corazón es el que nos guía en el amor, debo de dejar de pensar y escucharlo fuerte._

Es lo que pensaba Rin su corazón decidiría bien ya que Kagome sabe de esas decisiones.

(…)

Rin llego directamente a su recostarse para tranquilizarse o dormirse de todas formas eso la ayudaría a escuchar a su corazón, pero todavía seguía muy confundida pensaba en los dos, sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Pero eso no le servía de micho, uno tenía un defecto y el otro no o uno tenía una virtud pero el otro no, se empezó a tranquilizar y dejo de pensar en eso.

Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida entre sus pensamientos, en su sueño empezó a ver a Sesshõmaru y Kohaku los dos en diferentes caminos, esperándolo y ella estaba en medio de los dos caminos.

No sabía a cuál de los dos ir, al igual que cuando estaba despierta no sabía a cuál de los dos decidir, se voltio a ver a Kohaku la miraba sonriendo, Rin lo veía fijamente pensaba en el como un amigo jamás pensó en el como hombre, dejo de verlo y volteo a ver a Sesshõmaru él era su protector y no lo veía nada mas como eso, lo veía como…

En ese momento Rin se despertó y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se salió corriendo de la casa, mientras corría no iba prestando atención y termino chocando con Kohaku provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-Rin ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kohaku mientras se levantaba

-Lo siento es que venía distraída bueno el punto es que tengo algo que decirte – dijo Rin mientras Kohaku la ayudaba a pararse

-Claro ¿Qué me quieres decir? –

-Es sobre lo de verte más que un amigo –

-¿Y qué pensaste sobre eso? – pregunto Kohaku nervioso

-Lo lamento Kohaku pero yo solo te veo como un amigo –

-No tienes que lamentarlo, en el corazón no se manda y no puedo obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes por mí –

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, espero que un día encuentres a alguien más y que te corresponda – dijo Rin y después le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo a una corta distancia los veía Sesshõmaru que interpreto la escena como la quería interpretar, en ese momento Rin voltio y lo vio - Sesshõmaru no es lo que piensas –

-Oh no – dijo Kohaku en voz baja – en ese momento Sesshõmaru se voltio y empezó a irse

-No Sesshõmaru espera – dijo Rin

-Ve con el rápido antes de que se vaya – Kohaku paro de hablar un momento – Espero que seas feliz con él, ¡Kirara! Por favor lleva a Rin hasta donde está el Señor Sesshõmaru, rápido –

-Gracias Kohaku –

Rin se subió rápidamente a Kirara y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde se había ido Sesshõmaru, al cabo de un par de minutos lo encontraron y Rin se puso delante de el con Kirara.

-Sesshõmaru lo que viste no es lo que piensas – dijo Rin bajándose de Kirara

-Yo no creo nada, entiendo lo que vi – dijo Sesshõmaru viéndola serio

-Yo solo le decía a Kohaku que solo lo veía con un amigo, ya que yo estoy enamorada de alguien más – dijo Rin mientras se le acercaba poco a poco

-¿Y de quien estas enamorada? –

-De ti Sesshõmaru, estoy enamorada de ti –

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto viéndola serio

-Si por eso te lo digo, ¿Por qué no estaría segura? – pregunto Rin curiosa pero a la vez seria

-Por qué no tendrás una vida normal o tranquila como la que tendrías con un humano como Kohaku –

-Eso no me importa, mi vida nunca ha sido normal, yo te amo a ti y estoy muy segura de eso –

-Y yo a ti Rin -

Sesshõmaru se acercó más a ella quedando los dos muy juntos, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, Sesshõmaru la agarro del mentón acercando sus labios a los suyos, dándose un beso suave y tierno.

(…)

Más tarde los dos regresaron a la aldea donde Rin le dijo a la Anciana Kaede sobre que ya había tomado una decisión de que quería hacer, también les dijo a todos que se iba a ir con Sesshõmaru para ser su compañera, Inuyasha no lo podía creer pero le funciono para estar molestando a Sesshõmaru por un rato, cuando cayó la noche Rin se despidió y todos le desearon suerte en su relación, Kohaku también le deseo buena suerte y le dijo a Sesshõmaru que jamás la lastimara de ninguna forma si no se las vería con él, aunque a él no le importo lo que le dijo joven.

Después de todo eso Rin y Sesshõmaru se fueron para empezar a vivir como compañeros de vida, sin importar cuantas barreras se les pusieran en el camino o lo que opinaran los demás, ellos iban a ser felices y eso era lo único que importaba.

**Fin**

(..)

Gracias por leer este fic a los que llegaron hasta el final XD

Saludos y Abrazos


End file.
